1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is gate drivers for metal oxide silicon field effect transistors, especially gate drivers providing full protection and diagnostic feedback.
2. Background of the Invention
Metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) have been used in power electronics applications for their ability to carry large currents and to block high off-state voltages, while having comparatively low on-state voltage drops across the transistor. Generally, there are two parasitic capacitances between the gate to source and the gate to drain that may cause switching delays if the gate driver does not support large initial currents.
Conventional MOSFET gate driver circuits are simple, self-design circuits. More complex integrated circuit gate drivers are known that are controlled directly from transistor-transistor logic, complementary metal oxides semiconductors and microprocessor logic circuits. If the integrated driver circuit does not provide floating isolation, it is necessary to include a floating power supply.